Natalie Koffin (Mother's Day)
'Natalie Koffin '(Rebecca De Mornay) is the main villainess of the 2010 remake of Mother's Day ''(Only released to the US in 2012). She was the mother of brutish criminals Ike, Addley, and Johnny, whom she raised to be as sadistic and twisted as she was. Unlike her original counterpart, Natalie also had a daughter named Lydia, who was notably less active in her family's depraved behavior. Prior to the movie's events, Natalie lost her home to foreclosure and this was what most likely resulted in her living in an RV with Lydia. After a bank robbery left Johnny severely injured, Ike and Addley brought Johnny back to their home--only to find it now in the possession of married couple Beth and Daniel Sohapi, who were having a party with their friends (Treshawn, Gina, Dave, Annette, George, Melissa, and Julie). After taking the nine friends hostage, Ike called Lydia and had her and Natalie return to their former home. Once Natalie arrived, she scolded her sons for not staying in touch with her (having lost the phone she would use to contact them) and for the brash way they were treating their hostages, allowing everyone to get comfortable and stating that they simply wanted to leave them at peace. She then told Ike that she could arrange for them to be snuck across the border to Canada, but it would cost $10,000. After learning that her sons had been sending money to the house, Natalie asked Beth and Daniel where it was, and both reply saying they didn't know anything about the money. While Natalie believed Beth, she had reservations about Daniel's honesty and had her sons briefly torture Daniel in an effort to get him to talk. After that failed, Natalie had everyone give up their credit cards and PIN numbers before sending Ike out with Beth to retrieve the money they needed, as well as dispose of Melissa, who was shot (later revealed non-fatally) when she tried to escape. She also told George, who was tending to Johnny's wounds, that she would have everyone in the house killed if Johnny died. When a police officer arrived at the house regarding the bank robbery, Daniel was forced to lie to the officer and say everything was fine. Afterwards, Natalie commended Daniel for his ability to lie. When Johnny tearfully told his mother that he didn't want to die a virgin, the evil Natalie had Treshawn and Dave fight to determine which of their significant others (Gina or Annette) would be forced to have sex with Johnny. Ultimately, Dave lost and Annette was taken upstairs. Annette was spared, however, when Johnny's injuries proved too severe. Soon after, Dave was killed by Addley when he tried to attack him and Gina managed to escape the house, only for Daniel to bring her back under Natalie's threat to kill Beth if he didn't. Natalie then had her victims tied up and she punished Gina for her escape attempt by burning Treshawn's ear with boiling water. She then burned pictures of Daniel and Beth's deceased son and later Gina's hair to get Daniel to confess to where the money was, but stopped when she realized he was telling the truth about not knowing. Later on, though, the evil Natalie shot and killed Treshawn when he tried to attack her and later forced Beth to listen over the phone as Daniel was killed after he and the remaining hostages killed Addley. When Beth and Ike returned with the money they needed, she had him and Lydia take Johnny and George out to the RV while she talked with Annette, Julie, and Beth. During her confrontation with Beth, she got her to reveal that she had known about the money and was stashing it away to leave Daniel, who was cheating on her with Julie. She also revealed she was pregnant, which Natalie learned was true by forcing Beth to take a pregnancy test. This gave Beth the opportunity to knock Natalie unconscious and try to flee with Annette and Julie. While Julie is killed, Annette and Beth are able to successfully kill Ike, angering Natalie when she awoke. Annette was able to escape, but Natalie attacked Beth and knocked her out before preparing to burn down the house. But before she could, Beth awoke and knocked Natalie out with a cutting board before escaping the burning house, along with Gina, who had survived being shot earlier that night. By the time the police arrived, though, Natalie had fled the scene. A few months later, Natalie reappeared at the hospital, this serving as the movie's cold open. She told Beth's newly born baby from the nursery, having Johnny kill a security guard who tried to stop. By the time Beth discovered her baby was missing, Natalie was on the road with Johnny and Lydia, cradling the baby affectionately in her arms. Trivia * Rebecca De Mornay is also known for playing the psychotic Mrs. Mott from the 1992 film ''The Hand That Rocks the Cradle and evil manipulator Tessa McKellen from Law & Order: SVU. Gallery Natalie Koffin with Ike.jpg|Natalie with her son Ike Natalie Koffin with Addley.jpg|Natalie with her son Addley Natalie Koffin shoots Treshawn.jpg|Natalie after killing Treshawn Natalie Koffin taunting Daniel.jpg|Natalie taunting Daniel with his deceased son's possessions.... Natalie Koffin burning.jpg|...before setting them ablaze Natalie Koffin taunting Beth.jpg|Natalie taunting Beth with a gun Videos Category:2010s Category:Attempted Murder Category:Brunette Category:Catfight Category:Kidnapper Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Murderer Category:Murder: Gun Category:Pistol Category:Sadist Category:Sociopath Category:Torturer Category:Fate: Karma Houdini